heroesvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Qushairi Adventure
Plot Victor Adventure '- Villains who have died and have ''remained dead. This category should only include villains that are currently deceased rather than ones who have "died", then returned. This also is for robots or machines that were destroyed/deactivated permanently or ghosts/spirits that were banished to the spirit world as well. Undead villains cannot count unless they are also killed for good. This also include villains who were erase from existence. There are many villains who have died with dignity or without it, though it is possible for a villain to die without having none of them. Various means how a villain died/remained dead includes: * '''Violent Death: In this case, a villain wind up killed in violent/disturbing ways such as fatally incinerated by explosion, mutilated alive, etc. * Died in Honor: The villain has accept the fact that their demise is inevitable and had dignity to face it. Many of the villains whom died in this way are honorable ones. Thus, circumstances were includes: ** Chooses to Die Rather Than to be Saved: Honorable villains whom defeated by heroes choose to take his/her own life, preferring to die in honor than to live in shame like cowards. When they killed themselves, they can either give the heroes sometime to escape from disaster that they already started but cannot undone it (ex. the battle between the hero and the villain took place in the damaged ship/building that about to be explode as result of the villains' own mistake or heroes' effort to foil their evil plan) or have the hero whom defeated him/her gave him/her mercy kill. ** Heroic Sacrifice: When a villain committed a heroically sacrifce before death, it is regarded as a way of redemption and dying with honor. ** Accepted their Death as their Fate and Faced it with Dignity: In this case, it needn't to be a redeemed villain to die with honor. Even a Complete Monster can somehow die with honor if they accepted the death with no fear. Some of them also held no grudge when the Hero killed them as they simply accepted their fate. ** Fought with Honor: Villains who fought with honor in order to avenge, protect or self-defense with no fear can die with honor. ** Remorseful Suicide: * Died in Disgrace: In this case, the villain commit something dishonorable or had no dignity to face their downfall where related circumstances includes: ** Villains who try to kill the heroes after being offered mercy or spared to live only to end up dying in the process. ** Villains who are killed by their own allies who come to realize just how evil the villain really is. ** Villains who die in an ill-conceived, foolish, and/or desperate attempt on the heroes' life, such as an "I'm taking you with me" type attack that backfires. ** Villains who try to weasel their way out of their predicament by trying to talk the heroes into mercy, only for the disgusted hero or their companion to kill them anyway. ** Arrogant Villains or Egomaniacs who spend their last moments questioning how they could possibly be beaten. ** Villains pleading/begging for their death when they are ** being suffered/tortured.1 By extension, no deceased character can be a Karma Houdini if they have not died of natural causes, no matter their influence on the plot. Characters who are confirmed dead rather than simply being presumed as much are different; please keep those categories seperated. In The Return: Part 2, Captain Hook was with other villains that gather up to tell about preparing attack on Shadow Joe's base along Shadow Joe and the other heroes. Later Captain Hook and the other villains with Shadow Aaron were matching toward the base, and Shadow Aaron tell the villains (including Captain Hook) to take out every hero them can, and Shadow Aaron say ''but remember Shadow Joe is mine". When they were in the base, Captain Hook have a sword duel with Captain Jack Sparrow. Later Peter Pan join with Jack Sparrow, and both battle Captain Hook. Captain Hook and all the other villains who were still standing recited the base. Gang Trivia Elmo is a character in SuperMarioLogan. He is an antagonist of Home Alone 2, one of the main characters of Mario Interview:Elmo and a minor character in Chef Pee Pee Quits! Part 3 and The Pizza Delivery! Category:Deceased Characters Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Defeet Category:Fallen Hero Category:Male Category:Evil Creators Category:Evil from the Past